


music to his ears

by prankingteapot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Singing, Vaginal Sex, secret under the desk shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: An innocent offer turns into a small competition, and then some.





	music to his ears

**Author's Note:**

> I ignored canon in this and pretty much just wrote smut (based off of some headcanons that my collaborator and I came up with about these characters; shout out to them, as always!). It’s still set at Hope’s Peak, but no killings have happened or will happen in this au because I can’t write normal things. They’re just kinda there living out their regular school lives.

* * *

Both her mixed noises of pleasure and the sweet sounding song Sayaka had been singing paused suddenly at the sound of a room’s loud doorbell. The trembling hand in Makoto’s hair grasped tighter with her squeal, and the next sound was the door opening. 

“O-oh, Kyoko, what’s up?” 

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat, as he realized they were probably mere moments away from being caught in their compromising positions. He was down on his knees, fully dressed, with his face still buried under Sayaka’s blue plaid skirt, tongue between the slick folds of her pussy. She was still fully dressed, and for that, he was thankful. However, he was a literal sitting duck, and all it would take was Kyoko coming around to the other side of the room’s desk to see the unsavory sight before her.

“I was just wondering if you’d seen Makoto. I have something I need to speak with him about.” 

Makoto used his hands to grasp Sayaka’s bare cheeks, squeezing them in his grip a bit tighter. The moment was tense, and he didn’t know what to do. She squeaked, quickly turning it into clearing her throat, her fear as evident as his. 

“No, I haven’t seen him. Have you tried the dining hall?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Indeed I have,” Kyoko’s voice sounded a little closer, making Makoto’s heart beat a little faster in his chest. “Hina and Sakura were there, but there was no sign of Makoto.” 

Despite the surprise interruption, their ’competition’ was still going on, and Makoto tentatively began his task once more, his tongue beginning to work against her nether lips once more. 

She obviously noticed, as her voice had gone a few pitches higher in those few seconds since he’d started up again, but she was trying her best to disguise it as genuinely trying to offer helpful suggestions to the other student. “Maybe the gym, then?”

“Negative,” Kyoko replied, her voice now sounding right above where Makoto was hiding behind and below the desk, still unbeknownst to her as he worked furiously to try to make Sayaka come. He heard the minute beep of the digital school handbook as Kyoko presumably turned it on, and opened it to the pre-installed map of the school on the little device. “My handbook says he is...in here?” 

“Nope, not here,” Sayaka replied, way too quickly, her voice becoming unsteady again. In the short time that he had started up again, Makoto’s tongue had brought her to the edge once more, and she was doing everything to try not lose it in front of Kyoko.

“That’s weird,” Kyoko said, and Makoto heard her tap her fingers against the screen a few times, “perhaps it’s glitching or something?”

“We were doing homework together in here earlier, but he’s left since then. I can let him know you’re looking for him if I see him,” Sayaka offered, her hand clenching into a fist on the desk’s surface, which Kyoko didn’t seem to notice as she closed her handbook and pocketed it again.

“It’s important, so that would be good, thank you,” Kyoko replied, and after a long moment, Makoto heard her voice once more. “One more thing, are you alright, Sayaka? Your face is rather flushed.”

It only took the bluenette a moment to reply, it coming out with an added forced giggle from her. “Oh yes, I’m alright! I was just practicing my singing a bit. Hitting those high notes, you know, takes the lung power.”

Kyoko seemed to buy the excuse, giving a nod. “Ah, alright. Well, please tell him to come to my room if you see him.”

After a few moments, Makoto heard the sound of the door opening and closing once more. Above him, Sayaka let out a huge sigh, before tugging on Makoto’s hair.

“That was too close,” she sighed, before whimpering as he upped his game once more, and flicked his tongue against her throbbing clit, making her squeal once more. “Listen to me for a minute! Y-you almost got us caught.”

Giving her pleasure bud a quick little kiss, he pulled back slightly, a trail of her juices connected to his lips. "Maybe, but you did a really good job with staying composed like that and now I want to reward you. Plus, you’re still supposed to be singing for me.”

The very innocent offer from Sayaka had come during a moment of free time that the students had had, and by the time the pair had gotten to Makoto’s room, it had turned into something almost completely different and not as innocent as it had started. She had simply offered to sing for him and show him her talent once more, and then it had turned into the competition of how long she could sing while he pleasured her from below. He had done his job well at slowly working her up to the edge, stopping when it seemed like she was right there before going back to it, as he had discovered she liked. Kyoko’s interruption had been completely unplanned, but she had taken it well. And now here they were. 

Sayaka took a breath and nodded, before resuming her song, one of the ones she had sung with her group before coming to Hope’s Peak. Likewise, Makoto dove back in between her trembling thighs once more, resuming giving her clit the attention as she sang. 

She paused for a moment once more, as she hit the middle of her song, and as one of Makoto’s hands came around from grasping her butt and started teasing directly between her legs, quickly getting covered in her slick juices. 

“M-makoto, I’m almost there!”

Her words became squeals as those two fingers gently pressed inside and started pumping in time with the slow rolls of his tongue on her clit. Her inner walls clenched tightly around his digits, shudders shooting down her spine, and her sweet noises going straight to Makoto’s crotch, his erection throbbing painfully in his pants from the time he’d spent going down on her without getting any relief of his own. After she was finished, he would be more than ready to get to the real thing (agreed upon before the challenge had officially started), and knew she was, as well. He worked his tongue furiously, eager to push her over the edge and hear her moans as she finished, which were only moments away.

“A-ah, Makoto, c-coming!” 

With a squeal, her inner walls clenched tightly around his fingers once more and her legs shook as she came. Each gasp and moan was literal music to Makoto’s ears, and he continued working her throughout her climax. All too soon, with a final breathy moan, the hand in his hair released its grip, and she sighed, the aftershocks wearing off. 

She looked down to him between her legs, where he was smiling back up at her. 

“I hope you liked my song,” she said, now stroking her hand through his hair instead of tugging on it.

“It was good,” he agreed with a nod. “But I think I’d like to make you sing a different tune now.”

“And what’s- oh!”

He left his post from kneeling between her legs, picking her up once he had the footing, and walked with her in his arms to the bed, letting her down at the edge of it. She climbed up onto it, laying on her back as Makoto reached down and starting unzipping his pants. He pushed them and his underwear down together before grasping onto his hard rod, sighing as it finally was freed of its tight confines.

“Oh, Makoto~” Sayaka purred at the sight, sitting back up on the bed. Giving him a wink, she flipped herself over onto her hands and knees, reaching for one of the fluffy pillows at the head of her bed. She hugged it tight as she lowered her covered top half down, leaving her skirt-covered ass raised high in the air, her nether lips still slick from Makoto’s earlier treatment. Giving a little shake of her rump to further tempt him (which immediately worked), the feeling of his hands grasping her hips made her squeal as he positioned himself right behind her.

Guiding himself to her wet entrance, Makoto wasted no time in slowly easing himself into her, still wanting to go at her pace. Her wet, inner walls engulfed his tip, squeezing slightly around him, before he pressed himself further inside her. Soon his whole shaft was being hugged by her inner walls, and he shuddered at the feeling. From being so worked up already from eating her out, it would be hard to last long, but slow and steady sex with Sayaka was always worth it at the end, and he would keep it that way.

He slowly started easing out of her, enjoying the tiny whimpers and moans as he did. When only his throbbing head was inside her, he pushed back in, bringing a groan from Sayaka’s mouth, which encouraged him further. His pace increased, thrusting into her faster, causing her to bury her face into the pillow to let her louder moans out. 

“Yeah, you like it?” he asked, hoping to maybe encourage some dirty talk from her. A mumbled ’yes’ could just be made out from the pillow as he fully sheathed himself inside of her once more and just held himself there. “What was that?” 

Sayaka turned her head to look up at him, her cheeks flushed. “Y-yes, I like it!”

“So tell me,” Makoto teased, slowly dragging himself back out of her. “Or I’ll stop.”

Sayaka let out a little moan, “N-no, please don’t stop! Please, go harder.”

Makoto snickered, though already a bit tempted from the little bit. “Come on, Sayaka, I know you can do better than that.” 

He slowly began rocking himself to encourage her, the tip of his cock coming close to popping out of her entrance with every outward pull. The small whimper that came from her mouth shot straight to his dick, but her next sentence nearly pushed him right over the edge.

“A-a-ah...Fuck! Please, don’t stop! My pussy’s so hungry for your cock, I can’t handle it! Make me cum all over your thick cock— AAH!”

The sentence had been so gloriously unexpected, and it had encouraged him to just go at her as hard as he could. He gripped her hips as he started pounded away, and a string of moans came in time each time he was completely inside her. The quick, rough pace didn’t make either of them last very long, and it was only a matter of time before they were pushed to their peaks.

The feeling of the first shot of his thick, hot come inside her made Sayaka cry out, pushed to her own as intense peak. She came on his cock with a few squirts of her juices, as he threw his head back with a groan and filled her with his spunk, their intermingling moans and yells overlapping one another. It was a good thing the rooms were soundproof, otherwise the whole school would have known what they were up to. 

Finally, they came down together, and Makoto held himself inside of her as his erection faded, his organ still being squeezed by random aftershock contractions of her inner walls.

“Whew, that was great,” he said, as he slowly pulled himself out and sat back on his legs behind her. He reached a hand back up to pat her ass cheeks. “Good girl.”

She blushed, carefully turning herself over to look back up at him, brushing a blue strand of hair back behind her ear. “We both needed that, I think.” 

“That’s for sure,” Makoto agreed. The time they had spent at the school had already been stressful, but at least nothing bad had happened. “How about a rest, now?” 

“Don’t you have to go see Kyoko, though?” Sayaka asked with a smirk. “It sounded like whatever she had to tell you was important.”

Makoto sighed, exhaustion clouding his mind. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I went to go find her later, maybe even after a quick nap.”

His mind made up, he laid down on the bed, and Sayaka snuggled right up to him, pressing her body up against him and laying her head on his shoulder. She gave a deep sigh as she got comfortably cuddled up next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Thanks for singing to me, it really was a nice song,” Makoto said, and she nodded against his shoulder.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for making it more interesting with your suggestion.”

He chuckled. “Of course.”

They laid in silence for a little while, getting sleepier by the moment at the peaceful silence and the satisfied feeling surrounding them. Makoto was just about to fall asleep, when...

“Well now, well now, well now...what’s this?! Upupupu~”

It had truly been a miracle that the bear hadn’t popped in on them before this moment, in all honesty. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote a different ending to this, but ultimately decided on using this one. Thanks for reading, as always! c:


End file.
